My New Harvest Home
by KKittyO
Summary: Watch as the new girl in Forget-Me-Not Valley finds out that life is not all that predictable, and even the newcomer of a place can find love.


It was about nine that night when I got to the farm. I was so used to the city life and it was weird in this new farming town with no care in the world. Nothing was like the city not even me; the people here, they were calm, and the people in the city rushed and yelled. I knew I would probably like it here, I felt so free and safe living on a farm with my dad's best friend. And a plus was the farm was perfect; it was well kept, just as my dad left it before he died. Even though this was a new thing for me that my dad loved I would still feel attached to my old home in the city.

My dad's friend Takakura greeted my with a smile and nod when he saw me. He showed me to my house: it looked like it was from a different era. That's how I pictured this town. Frozen in time. Inside was a quaint living room with a nice and fluffy bed with silk covers. Then, as he showed me the rest of the farm, I heard a mooing and grunting sound from what I assumed was the barn. He told me it was a gift he had picked up in the city. We walked into the building and, to my surprise, there was an adorable female cow about a year old.

I named her Bessie, after my dad's childhood pet. The name made me remember my dad, and I felt as if he was watching his daughter follow in his footsteps, wherever he was. After the tour, I said goodnight to Takakura and returned to my new house, were the thought that this was the beginning of a new chapter in life kept me from falling asleep.

The morning came as a shock to me, but I decided that, sleep or no sleep, I needed to introduce myself to the people in town. After getting a brief rundown of the valley's residents from Takakura, I left the farm and my eyes fell onto a large building, what Takakura had referred to as an inn. Figuring that there were people to be met inside, I stepped in for a peek. It was amazing, and to my pleasure, the decor included some of my favorite things. Seeing no one, I began to scale the steps, but a blond man ran into me.

"What is your problem?" I exclaimed, shoving him off of me.

"Oh, sorry, Miss," he replied, to which I looked at him and saw that he was smiling.

I went through the notes in my head that Takakura had given me, coming to the conclusion that this was Rock, the innkeeper's son. He was handsome, that was certain, and the look in his eyes seemed to show me that he was interested in something about me.

"Are you okay?" he managed to get out after a minute or so of tense silence.

"Yes, I'm fine." The words tumbled out of my mouth in a snappish fashion. "But are you okay, mister Rock?"

"Yeah, babe, I'm okay." He paused. "How do you know my name?"

I smiled sheepishly as I explained: "Before I came down here this morning, my dad's friend told me who all of the townsfolk are. I just got lucky with putting a name to the description, I guess." I gave him a wink and not even five seconds later he gave me one in return.

"Sounds fine by me, Miss...uh...Miss..."

"Jessable. You can call me Able for short."

It was hard to believe, but we gained some trust in each other after that encounter. He offered to introduce me to the rest of the people in town, so together we set off. He took me to everyone, with the exception of twin fireworks makers who were out shopping for the day. Time just flew by while we were together, and I began to wonder why Rock was doing this for me. Did he like me?

The next morning, I hurried through my farm work, which consisted of feeding and milking Bessie and watering crops, just to talk to Rock again. After the previous night, I knew he could hold very nice conversations and there was something about him that I liked. On my way to the inn, I picked up a toy flower, a little gift that I hoped he would like. His face lit up when he saw it, and he vowed to love that little flower much more that something of higher value.

The entire spring and summer rushed by as I followed my routine of farm work and hanging out with Rock. One time when we had been spending time in his room, I had found a notebook on his bed that had love stories about a girl written on every page. Was I the girl in all of them?

After I had made that discovery, I reminded myself that if I was, then maybe our relationship was strong enough for us to take it to the next level. Over the summer, I had found a blue feather in my tool shed, and those were used to propose marriage. The only problem was that I wasn't sure we were ready for that.

Wintertime came, and it was almost gone by the time I gained the courage to give Rock that feather and ask him to marry me. He didn't hesitate to accept, which shocked me so much that I passed out, only to reawaken to his face in my house. We spent the rest of the day talking about our future.

Several years passed, and Rock and I were happily married, living in my remodeled house, with our young son John. If he had been a girl, he would have been named Jade, after my great-grandmother that had died the same time of year that he was born.

Time never ceased to flow, and I had the pleasure of watching John grow into a handsome teen with my dear husband at my side. The farm still was my life, but seeing the boy age throughout the seasons was more precious than anything else. He met a town girl named Kate and fell in love with her, something Rock and I were proud and sad about.

One day, I knew Rock would pass the blue feather onto John, and he would do the same to his son if he ever had one. The cycle would continue on, as would the upkeep of my father's farm. This had become my harvest home, and I was glad to have a family to live it with me. I hoped it would never cease to exist.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic. My sister Signel-chan edited it for me, as she has experience on the site. I hope you enjoyed reading this, because it means a lot to me. Leave a review if you liked it or not, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.


End file.
